


Our Oath

by snchoerry



Series: Loona Chronicles [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry
Summary: Heejin asks Hyunjin to say an oath
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Loona Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804306
Kudos: 44





	Our Oath

“I still can’t believe Jinsoul tried playing on the same team as Hyejoo.” Hyunjin snickered, recalling the memory. She remembers how the younger girl would bite back her tongue from berating the older girl just for the sake of not making Jinsoul sulk. It was adorable but Hyejoo was on the verge of pulling her hair out.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow and glanced up, confused at the silence she was met with. She mentally sighed as she caught Heejin heavily focused on her ipad, eyes narrowed on the screen and her attention completely taken by the entirety of whatever she’s watching.

Yerim giggles and pats the older girl’s shoulders, “Apparently Jinsoul unnie wanted to try but ended up giving in the middle of the second round. Yeojin ended up taking over.” The younger girl smiled at Hyunjin, knowing that Heejin hadn’t listened.

Hyunjin mentally thanked Yerim from saving her the embarrassment and the jab at her pride after being unintentionally ignored. “Makes sense. She probably sensed Hyejoo’s frustration.”

“Hyejoo wasn’t mad, she was just-“ Yerim hummed, “-sulking right after.” She chuckled, glancing at the raven haired girl sitting beside her. Hyejoo had earphones on so she wasn’t listening, but if she was she’d probably deny their claims.

Hyunjin felt the conversation dissipate in their practice room and let silence become the leading noise of the room. She glanced at Heejin sitting across her, slightly frowning that it wasn’t her who had responded to her conversation starter. Obviously Hyunjin was happy that Yerim replied but she was kind of hoping that Heejin had continued it.

Their past few days had been full of endless practice, busy schedules and all of that jazz. They never really had the chance to talk so Hyunjin was missing Heejin’s daily presence (not that she would _ever_ admit it).

“Yerim, come with me to get water.” Hyejoo ripped her earphones away and placed it on the table, stretching her arms out.

Said girl whined and slumped in her seat, “But why me, my legs hurt.” She pouted, looking up at Hyejoo with the utmost pleading in her eyes; however much she can muster, that is.

Hyejoo chuckled, grabbing her arm and pulling her up, “C’mon we’ll be quick. Besides, didn’t you want to tell me about this thing you saw on tv yesterday?” She raised an eyebrow and instantly Yerim lit up with excitement.

“Oh right! Ok so there was this really interesting documentary that I saw on these bats-“ Yerim’s voice trailed off slightly as she left their practice room.

Hyejoo turned to Hyunjin and glanced at Heejin, “Talk.” She smiled before turning around and running after the brunette, “Wait you said a documentary about ba-?” 

Hyunjin was about to call out the younger girl, asking her for the sudden _help_ but was interrupted when a husky voice intervened into the silence, “Hyunjin!”

She turned to Heejin, her eyebrow raised. A part of her wanted to be petty and look away as to ignore her but Heejin’s puppy eyes could literally captivate her own without having to do anything. Hyunjin gave up on the idea and gave Heejin her undivided attention. “Hm?”

Heejin stood up from her seat and practically threw her iPad away, much to Hyunjin’s short lived panic considering Heejin shuffled beside Hyunjin. The shorter of the two harshly turned to Hyunjin, eyes lit up with determination and a tad bit of hesitation. The latter being masked by said determination.

“Uh, Heejin-?” Hyunjin stared at Heejin, confused by the sudden movement.

“Give me your hands.” Heejin opened her palms, gesturing for the other girl to offer hers. 

“Why?” Hyunjin narrowed her eyes on Heejin, irises filled with suspicion as she watched the shorter girl’s movements for any trickery.

“Just do it!” Heejin whined.

Hyunjin, sighing, reluctantly placed her hands on top of Heejin’s. She watched as the girl smiled victoriously and wrapped her fingers around Hyunjin’s hands. “Repeat after me.”

“Ok?”

_“I do swear to be bound to thee, to protect and to serve, to be protected and accept service, to care and be cared for, to cherish and to guard thee, until such time as I forswear or am forsworn, or until the day I die, or thee”_ Heejin ended, her grip around Hyunjin’s tightening.

Hyunjin just blinked at her, genuinely confused about the short speech that Heejin recited. It was as if it came from Shakespeare’s own dictionary and Hyunjin was both surprised and lost with what it all meant. She was also wondering why the hell Heejin had wanted her to repeat this _oath_.

“Wh-“ Hyunjin stared into Heejin’s eyes, looking for answers, “What the hell does that mean? Are you, like, reciting some kind of script from Naruto or from some medieval anime or... something?” She raised an eyebrow

Heejin shook her head, smiling ever so brightly, _“It means you’re mine, and no one can ever take you away from me!”_ She giggled.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened and she felt heat rush to her cheeks, gracing over her ears as well. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to speak her thoughts which were empty as of the moment. Hyunjin’s heart, dangerously, pumped against her ribs and she, for a moment, was afraid. Hearing Heejin’s voice and her cute laugh was seriously the cherry on top as well.

“All of a sudden-?”

“Ok now repeat after me!” Heejin excitedly jumped in her chair, eyes full of hope and energy, it was uncanny. 

Hyunjin gulped and bashfully looked away. She felt her own hands tremble in Heejin’s and she could barely muster up proper words; Hyunjin sighed in defeat.

_“I-I do swear to be bound to thee, to protect and to-to serve, to be protected and accept service, to care and b-be cared for, to cherish and to guard thee, until such time as I forswear or am forsworn, or-or until the day I die, or thee..”_ Hyunjin grumbled. 

Heejin chuckled and her own cheeks flared with a red tint, a shy smile plastered across on her face. She looked away, her eyes avoiding Hyunjin’s.

The taller of the two smugly smiled, “You’re weird ya know that?” She too was blushing but Hyunjin vows to never miss an opportunity to mess with Heejin. The latter only jabs at her arm but chuckles after. 

Heejin reluctantly lays her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, slowly melting; Hyunjin does the same, laying her head on Heejin’s.

Hyunjin smiled faintly at their reflection in the mirror of their practice room.

_I owe you one Hyejoo._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr (its the one in italics) and figure it fit 2jin. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
